


Complementary

by sleapea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm not sure why, I've been really into lipstick lately, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Boys, smooch smooch, so of course I had to put some on our boys, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapea/pseuds/sleapea
Summary: Keith’s not sure how long he’s been waiting here, on Lance’s bed, dutifully facing his boyfriend’s window. All he knows is that he’s been here since Lance suddenly exclaimed“Oh, Keith! Turn around. I want to show you something!”, and he’s been here long enough to watch the evening sky transition from a bright mix of pinks and oranges to a rich blend of dark blues and purples.“Okay, you can... turn around now,” Lance says, and Keith can hear the smile in his voice.





	Complementary

“Can I turn around yet?” Keith asks the open window next to Lance’s bed. 

“No,” Lance responds from behind him, and Keith sighs. 

“I’m almost done,” Lance tuts, and Keith laughs under his breath. In all honesty, he doesn’t mind waiting— mostly, he just likes playing with Lance.

Wind blows through the open window, rustling the curtains and causing Lance to hum behind him. The air smells sweet, like fresh cut grass and the small jasmine plant Lance has growing on his window sill. 

Lance always smells like jasmine. 

Keith’s not sure how long he’s been waiting here, on Lance’s bed, dutifully facing his boyfriend’s window. All he knows is that he’s been here since Lance suddenly exclaimed “ _Oh, Keith! Turn around. I want to show you something!_ ”, and he’s been here long enough to watch the evening sky transition from a bright mix of pinks and oranges to a rich blend of dark blues and purples. 

“Okay, you can... turn around now,” Lance says, and Keith can hear the smile in his voice. 

He turns to see Lance, cast in the deep hues of the evening sky, wearing bright red lipstick and the sweetest smile Keith’s ever seen.

“Sorry it took me so long,” Lance starts, squirming slightly in place where he stands under Keith’s scrutiny. “Rachel rearranged the makeup drawer and didn’t tell me.” He huffs a little, but his smile doesn’t fade. 

When Keith doesn’t respond, Lance flushes from head to toe. He doesn’t _mean_ to stare— he really doesn’t, but he can’t help himself. He just… he needs a moment to convince himself that the image before him, of Lance Mcclain wearing a dark shade of red lipstick that compliments the rosy red of his cheeks, is _real_. 

“W-when we were talking during lunch last week,” Lance stammers, rambling to fill the silence. 

But Keith already knows what Lance is going to say. When they were talking during lunch last week, Kinkade mentioned that his boyfriend surprised him with a new shade of lipstick the night before. Keith had blushed, and at the time, he’d really hoped that Lance hadn’t noticed, but now...

He gets to his feet, crosses the room so fast Lance’s next sentence catches in his throat. “I know,” he breathes, “I love it.” 

Lance instantly calms, and Keith brings his hands up to cup Lance’s cheeks, tilts his head up so that he’s facing Keith. This close, Keith can count the freckles across his nose, his cheeks, even in the fading light. Although, Keith could probably still count them in the dark— he’s had a crush on Lance since they were kids, afterall. He’d been following the freckles along Lance’s face even before he knew how to count. 

He unabashedly stares at Lance’s lips, covered in red, soft and supple and warm and practically singing his name. He wants so badly to lift his thumb and press it to Lance’s bottom lip, but he thinks Lance might kill him if he does. 

“It’s the same shade as your motorcycle,” Lance says triumphantly. “It took me awhile to find, but I think I came pretty close.” 

If Keith wasn’t already in love with him, he’d fall for Lance again, right here, right now, cupping his warm cheeks in his hands and watching as a pleased smile crosses his face. A smile, one lined with the deep red of his bike. _His_ bike. _His_.

He’s so lost in it, in Lance, and he can’t seem to break it. All he can see is blue— the colour of the room as the sun fades, the wide, bright eyes of Lance staring up at him, and _red—_ his lover’s lips, the high apples of his cheeks. 

“Did you know,” he says, without thinking. “That blue and red are complementary colours?” 

He doesn’t know why he says it. He doesn’t know where it came from. He doesn’t even know if it’s true. 

Lance raises an eyebrow, and when all Keith does is gape in his own silence, he bursts into a fit of laughter. 

“Don’t you mean red and _purple_?” Lance asks, and Keith’s cheeks instantly heat. 

“Uh…” he stares helplessly at Lance, at his boyfriend, into the vivid blue of his irises and _how could it be purple when all Keith sees is blue._

Lance stands on his tip toes slowly, rests his hands on his shoulders, and plants a lingering kiss against his lips. Keith remains still, eyes blown wide and searching. 

Lance pulls away, lipstick still pristine and perfect. “There,” he smiles, eyes flitting down to Keith’s lips. “ _Now_ it’s complementary.” 

It takes Keith a second to put it together. He lifts a hand up to his lips, touches his own skin. When he pulls away and looks at the pads of his fingers, they’re stained red. 

Although, to him, his eyes were a blurred mix of black and grey, Lance had always said they were purple _. “In the light, Keith. I don’t know how you can’t see it. It’s the prettiest shade of purple I’ve ever seen—”_ And he’d blushed so bright that day all Keith could do was laugh. And now… 

Red and purple are complementary. Lance is wearing the red across his lips, and it’s _Keith_ that has the purple in the gaze he fixes lovingly onto them. 

He leans in closer to Lance’s face, smiles. “Can I…” he whispers, but Lance never lets him finish. He answers him with a soft and breathy ‘ _yes,”_ winds his fingers around the back of Keith’s neck and draws him down and against him and into the warm, wet heat of his mouth. 

Keith’s never been a fan of wearing makeup, but he lets Lance paint his lips, his cheeks, his neck— as much as he wants, anywhere he wants. He’ll gladly wear makeup any day of the week as long as it’s Lance who’s applying it.

**Author's Note:**

> ik green is actually reds complement ok nobody @ me
> 
> \-- --- --
> 
>   
> Click [here](https://linktr.ee/sleapea) for links to my socials 💕 (most active on instagram!)


End file.
